Jurassic Park: Raptor I
Jurassic Park: Raptor I is "the official continuation of the hit movie!" as Topps comics called it. It is the first part of the Raptor series. It came with 3 William Stout trading cards. Story The story starts after the events of the movie at Isla Nublar. Everyone who survived the Isla Nublar Incident, except Ellie and Alan, has returned to the main land. Ian Malcolm is in hospital, and John Hammond, Tim, and Lex have returned to Hammond's estate. Because InGen was an American corporation the US Army, under the command of General West, has arrived at island to take care of the situation. The dinosaur expert of the army is Dr. Jeremiah Fischer, a somewhat arrogant man in black clothes, he already had a reputation in paleontology before Dr. Grant was born. The aim of the operation is to get the animals back behind the fences, kill all the Velociraptors, search for eggs, and run scientific tests on the animals. The army manages to track down the Tyrannosaurus rex (that saved Grant, Ellie and the children in the film) and to surround it with tanks. But the T. rex beats the tanks away. Grant and Ellie use themselves as bait, when the animal is ready to attack them she is hit by two tranquilizers and falls unconscious. After that there is an argument between Alan, General West and Dr. Fischer. Grant believes that whoever shot the tyrannosaur, shot her with one too many tranquilizers and that a stimulant should be administered. When Alan hears the news that no Raptor eggs were found in their pen he insists that they should look for nests outside the pen. He thinks that the raptors were smart enough to break out of their pen. General West and Dr. Fischer make it clear that they are not willing to listen and therefore Grant and Ellie go to search for nests themselves. Grant drives to the westcoast of the island. He thinks it is the perfect spot for raptors to nest, as it is far away from the human settlements in the east and there are lots of caves that are hidden by the tide. It is a beautiful place, and Ellie wishes that her and Alan could finally spend some time together. Ellie and Grant find a cave and enter it. In the cave, the two discover George Lawala, a black hunter who claims that he's the best there is. Lawala informs them that he has been hired to capture dinosaurs from the island. Immediately there is a fight between Grant and Lawala, they run further into the cave and find a raptor mother with five children. Grant, Sattler and Lawala quickly flee outside. The raptor attacks Lawala but he is able to kill her. Ellie and Grant have lost their weapons but Alan still wants to return to the cave to prevent George Lawala from taking the animals to the main land. When they return to take cave, George throws a net over them; he anticipated their return. Grant and Ellie are able to break free, but in the end they are both knocked unconscious. When they awake they, and the five baby raptors, are captured in plastic bags that are pulled by Lawala's boat. The story continued in Jurassic Park: Raptor II. Chronology It is unclear precisely when the story takes place, a text box says: ... three days later! This can be three days after the last scene in the movie, in which case Grant and Ellie left the island; or it can be the third day after they arrived at the island, in which case they (contrary to the movie) have stayed on the island. However, Grant mentions that they had left Jurassic Park. But because West hired Fischer as an advisor and does not take the advise of Alan or Ellie it is unlikely the army would have taken Grant or Ellie by design. Ellie also states that she and Alan had no time together since they arrived at Jurassic Park, that would be unlikely if they were on the main land for three days. Trivia The raptor-egg-seeking plot is an allusion to an event in the first novel. In the novel, after the system in back online and the power is restored, Grant urges everyone to seek the nests of the raptors. And they find a nest in a cave near the sea. According to most maps of the movie version of Isla Nublar most human settlements (like the Visitor Center) were located on the western side of the island. The comics and movies have thus different versions of the island. Crew *Steve Englehart: Writer *Armando Gil: Pencils and inks *Renee Witterstaetter: Editor/colors *Jim Salicrup: Editor in chief *Michael Golden: Frontispiece 1 Category:Comic books